1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packaging unit for disposable articles, and more particularly to the packaging of articles of the kind to be protected prior to use while, at the same time, being readily accessible when needed. Examples of such articles include skin plasters or adhesive bandages, medicines, disposable handkerchiefs, cotton wool tops, etc.
The present invention is thus not limited to any specific article, but will be described in the following with reference to skin plasters as an example of the article.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of plaster packaging units are commercially available. A typical package is comprised of normal thin paper board in which the plasters lie singly in sealed bags. When needing to use a plaster, the cardboard packing unit is opened along one end and a bag containing a plaster is with drawn from the packaging. Thereafter one end of the bag is opened and the plaster is withdrawn from the bag, this plaster being ready for use.
When kept in a handbag, back pack, or some corresponding carrier, a packaging unit of this nature is easily deformed so as to be either completely or partially open, due to the mechanical weakness of an open cardboard packaging unit. Thus, the cardboard packaging unit cannot be properly resealed. Moreover, the plastic bags tend to become dirty when kept for a long time in an open cardboard unit in a handbag.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a closed and resealable plaster packaging unit that contains skin plasters in sealed bags and that can be readily opened to enable a plaster to be removed from said unit. Another object is to provide a packaging unit that is durable against long term storage, for instance in a handbag, and that is also moisture repellent.
These objectives are achieved by means of the present invention.